


解除安全模式（十）

by xhj



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhj/pseuds/xhj
Summary: 并没有黄色无辜被屏蔽…emmm…





	解除安全模式（十）

解除安全模式（十）  
        下班的时候，郑云龙突然接到了来自母亲的电话。  
        “龙龙呀，你在家里吗？”  
        “没呢妈，还没下班呢。”  
        “那嘎子呢，在家吗？”  
         “不知道。”  
          “哎呀，你看你，老是这样子，也不知道多关心关心嘎子…”  
         “妈~”郑云龙挠挠头发，“他又不是小孩儿了，有事没事呀，你在哪儿啊？乱哄哄的”。  
        “嘿嘿，”郑妈妈在那头笑了一声，郑云龙就觉得头皮发麻，“我呀，在机场吗啦，一会和你爸爸呢就直接去你家啦。”  
       “啊？”郑云龙惊的从沙发上蹦起来，“不是，你怎么也没提前说一声就来了。”  
        “嗨，上周嘎子不是给我打电话嘛，说你身体不太舒服，我就想着过来看看，正好这趟出去玩给你们带了好东西呐。唉？你怎么样啦。”  
          “我没事，妈，你说你也不提前说声，我好去接你。”  
          “你快拉倒吧你，哪次我们来不是嘎子接嘎子送，有你什么事儿了？我是觉得呀，嘎子工作太忙了快让他歇歇吧，咱们一家人，不用那样，我待会儿和你爸爸打个车过去行啦。唉，你什么时候下班啊？几点能回去……”  
        郑元龙这边无奈的放下电话又紧忙给阿云嘎打，那边接的很迅速，语气简直称得上惊喜，“大龙？”  
         “我爸妈来了。”  
         阿云嘎愣了一下，马上说，“几点到？我去接。”  
        “不用，他们自己打车过来，”郑云龙停了停，“我爸妈还不知道咱俩这事，暂时，先别告诉他们吧，我不想他们这个年纪了还要操心我的婚姻。”  
        “行，你决定。”阿云嘎那边声音低低的，“晚上有个局，我尽量早回去。”  
        尽管他心急如焚紧赶慢赶，到了家还是快12点了。阿云嘎用钥匙开了大门，屋内光线昏暗，只有卧房的门缝底下透出一片光晕。客房悄无声息，看来老人已经睡了。  
        他轻轻打开卧室房门，郑云龙已经裹着睡袍闭上了眼，角灯橘色的光线弱弱的洒落在他脸上，令他看起来年轻又脆弱，柔顺的头发软软的搭在鼻梁。  
该剪啦，大龙。  
这本该是他们相伴十年中及其平常的一幕，此刻却仿佛上辈子的场景一般令他眼睛酸涩。他退出去，去浴室把自己冲洗干净，等再回来的时候再次把这仿佛梦里的画面悄悄拥进怀里。  
         郑云龙原本是打算好好跟阿云嘎谈谈的，但他实在太累了，一个多星期没有睡过自己的床，让他几乎是沾到枕头就眯了过去。他在熟悉的气味中醒来，青草的湿润加上柠檬沐浴露的清新，他周身麻麻酥酥的，眼睛睁不开，身体已先一步做出了反应，他浑身发热下腹空虚坠胀，抓着那双手在自己腰间摩挲的大手抚上自己的乳尖，整个人弓起身露出后颈，让那人在自己的香味的源泉上又吸又舔。  
        “啊…”滚烫腺体被微凉的舌尖扫过带起一串串电流让他情不自禁呻吟出声，又迅速被自己的呻吟声惊醒了，懵了2秒钟回过头就看见满头乱发半闭着眼睛不甚清醒的阿云嘎正趴在他身上舔他。  
        他“操”了一声猛地掀开阿云嘎起身，抖着手撕开昨晚就放在床头的抑制贴啪的糊在自己脖子上，裹上浴袍捏着药片儿去屋外找水喝。  
郑爸爸和郑妈妈都是B，虽然是闻不到这满屋子浓到快爆炸的信息素，却一眼就看到了郑云龙脖子上的抑制贴。  
“龙龙，起来啦？你这是…”郑云龙险些忘了昨晚自己父母突然前来的惊喜，“哦，提前了。”  
郑妈妈有点担心的看了看卧室半掩的房门，“怎么用起这个来了？嘎子他…”  
“嘎子…他要出差，马上就走。这个就暂时用一下。”  
“嘎子你要出差啊？”郑妈妈在门外问。  
“啊…对…”房间里传来阿云嘎的带着鼻音的声音。那熟悉的鸢尾香气让他意乱情迷，在睡梦中就情不自禁搂住了大龙，现在那令他无限渴望的源泉却被一小块白色药贴挡住了。一小块，白色的，阿云嘎狠狠的盯着那块抑制剂，努力让自己平息欲望。  
郑云龙就着冰水把药片咽下去又被郑妈妈一阵唠叨，她看着阿云嘎过了一会套着大汗衫汲着拖鞋出来，就赶紧先献宝似的把他们这一趟出去游玩带回来的好东西一股脑的搬出来。  
“嘎子你看，这个是XX牌的复合维生素，他们外国人啊都吃这个，都说这个牌子最好了。”  
“这是XX牌子的蜂胶，增强抵抗力的，你经常出差多备着点儿，别生病了。”  
“这个是XX牌的按摩仪，你这个腰啊，可不敢再伤着了，没事在家的时候让大龙给你拿着按按。”  
“这个是XX牌的巧克力粉，哎哟，买的人可多啦，我跟你爸爸好不容易才抢上两袋，你爱吃甜的，喝热牛奶的时候弄上点儿，唉正好，我们还带来了青岛的XX饼干，大龙小时候啊最爱吃这个了…”  
郑云龙听到这儿才松了口气，又听他妈紧接着说，“他知道怎么泡，让他给你早上泡点吃，你胃不好吃，这个呀养胃”。  
林林总总是十几样，句句都是嘎子嘎子嘎子，郑云龙简直要气笑，“妈，谁才是你亲儿子啊？”  
“哎哟你这孩子还吃醋啊，这些年人嘎子做的可不比你这亲儿子差。”  
阿云嘎赶紧接来，“妈，大龙啊，他也是忙，心里还是惦记您二老的，总跟我说想你们啊想你们的。谢谢爸妈，这些我会和大龙一起好好吃哒。”  
“再忙能忙过你啊，你呀，就老惯着他。”  
阿云嘎偷偷拿眼去看郑云龙，后者毫无知觉的翘着二郎腿撕饼干袋子，郑妈妈帮他们把东西都塞进柜子，又张罗着给他俩弄早饭，煎蛋吐司油条稀饭的摆了一桌了，郑爸爸在一旁帮衬着，一时间让这个不大的小公寓里充满了浓浓的烟火气息。  
阿云嘎莫名其妙的被出差，却也只能打配合，他收拾好行李跟装模作样把他送到门口的郑云龙还想说些什么，就被郑云龙抢先一步喊着说，“好的拜拜，我会想你的。”之后就险些被自家门板撞了鼻子。  
郑云龙回来收拾东西准备上班。郑妈妈还跟在旁边絮叨着。  
“你呀，老是这样，多少年了也不见你改。”  
“改什么呀妈。”  
“你看你冲人家嘎子出那死样，一不高兴就爱搭不理的，你当初把人带回来可不是这样啊。”  
“妈，都什么时候的事了还翻出来说。”  
“三岁看八十！你从小就这样，冲动又任性，稍有点不高兴全摆在脸上，一点也不考虑后果。咋的，吵架了？”  
“没有。”  
“行了吧你，你妈还没老糊涂。你可别忘了，你这命是谁给你捡回来的，你都那样了，人嘎子硬撑着把你带回家，我和你爸都点头了，还是等着你毕业了死乞白赖的求着人家才标记的你。”  
“谁死乞白赖求他了！他是脑子有病！”郑云龙满脸不高兴。  
“行行行，你没病，也不知道是谁大半夜下着雨带人去看海差点叫浪卷走了，最后还叫人家给背回来的。”郑妈妈怼儿子怼的毫不口软，郑云龙气的扭头就走。  
阿云嘎有病，病的还不轻。自从大四他分化成O之后，这人就像开启了野外模式的狼王一样把郑云龙圈在身边，可他偏偏没有真正标记他，每次都是不轻不重的给他个临时标记。他说郑云龙太年轻，需要更多时间做决定，甚至需要郑云龙父母点头，即便是他父母点了头，也硬撑到了大学毕业之后。  
对此，郑云龙的父母对阿云嘎是赞不绝口，称他有担当。  
“有担当个屁，他就是脑子有水！”郑云龙大着舌头去抓自己的酒杯，下了班他不想回家，一个电话就被拉来了喝酒。  
“阿云嘎，这哥们儿也是个牛人。”刘令飞又给他俩满上，“他这招以退为进使得漂亮，你爸妈这个年纪也一样上套。”  
“什么…什么进…”  
“你不会真以为有A能摘干净自己看见O不去标记吧？一看你就被他吃的死死的。牛逼，阿云嘎，牛逼。”刘令飞一口干了自己的杯中酒，“大龙，阿云嘎城府这么深，你玩不过他的。”  
郑云龙没说话，他觉得自己有点醉了，可对面人的话语还是清晰的传入他的耳中。  
“大龙，你不是非得原谅他。”

tbc

 

         
       


End file.
